Gacha Life
Gacha Life, (also known as Gachaverse 2 '''and '''Gacha Life 1, abbreviated as GL) is a free Role Playing, single-player game created by Lunime. It was released on Android first, on October 23rd, 2018. It was then released on iOS on October 30th, 2018. The PC version of Gacha Life was released in early November. Gameplay Gacha Life consists of several features, including: Dress Up Dress Up is one of the features in Gacha Life. Although Dress Up is also available on other Lunime games (Gacha Studio, Gachaverse), Gacha Life has a more variety of accessories and clothing. In addition, Gacha Life has more Character slots. In Gacha Life, there are 8 character slots and 12 extra slots, making it 20 in total. The player can select one of the characters in the preset, or they can customize their own character's pose, hair, face, clothing and accessories. You can also customize them with wings and tails. The player can also name their character whatever they would like. You can customize background information, so called "elements" (wind, fire, water dark, light, neutral and unknown) and give your OC a star rating from 0-7 (these features are optional). Studio Like dress up, studio is also available on other games. However, Gacha Life has more backgrounds and props. Add Gachas and Pets AKA Props. After finishing with the character, the player can go to studio mode and create their scenes. They can select a variety of backgrounds and props to create a scene. Characters are allowed, but the maximum number of characters allowed in studio is 8. The player can create dialogs, customize chat bubbles, and add an emote for characters as well. Gacha In Gacha Life, the player can use Gems to Gacha, in order to obtain gifts and recover stamina. The player must have at least 5 gems in order to Gacha. The gifts obtained can be used on NPCs. The player is able to see their collection by clicking 'Collection'. Gifts that haven't been obtained are darkened and unable to be clicked on. However, if a gift had been obtained in the past, but the player used all of them up, then the gift won't be darkened. Life # Life is the key feature of Gacha Life which isn't available in any older games of Lunime. The player can travel to different destinations and interact with any NPCs. However, to get closer to any NPC, the player must have enough Stamina. The player can also see their Friendship Status to see the Friend Levels of NPC, and who isn't unlocked yet. Games In Gacha Life, there are 8 games available. It is one of the way to get gems. Each game has a certain amount of lives. If the player runs out of lives, the game is over and the player collects their rewards. Their highest score is saved. If the score is high enough, the player is able to see their score in Rankings. Chat Chat was one of the feature in Gacha Life which is also available in a lot of Lunime Games. The player can see other players' custom character, profile, and level. It is removed possibly because of bugs. Lunime Category:Games Reception Generally, Gacha Life has received mixed reviews, and is rated 4.5/5https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.gachalife&hl=en and 4.6/5https://apps.apple.com/us/app/gacha-life/id1440430680 on Google Play and App Store respectively. It was rated 1/5 by Common Sense Media.https://www.commonsensemedia.org/app-reviews/gacha-life However, Gacha Life is notorious for its inappropriate poses and clothing, along with the ability to have skin-colored shirt. It was criticized as many players abuse them to make inappropriate content. In response to the criticism, Luni made an update to remove certain clothing, accessories, and poses, forbid characters from having skin-colored clothing.https://www.instagram.com/p/B67RDSaH05y/ References Category:Gacha Life